khvidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disappearance Conspiracy
There's an idea floating around. Just a tiny glimmer of an idea. So far, there have been five owners of KH-Vids, and four of them have gone missing. Is there any connection? Some think so. Brief History Deathspank Deathspank was the founder of KHV, and everybody worshiped him, and then he sold the site to spdude with the promise of staying forever. But when spdude began the nuclear warfare on the community, Deathspank ran away, never to be seen again. Sara left to find him after leaving Misty in charge, but came back empty handed. spdude spdude is considered somewhat of a joke to KHV, since he bought the site but left it to rot. After the first few days of owning it, he dropped the bomb on them and stopped supporting the forum, going so far as to stop the staff from being able to work properly. They lost all contact with him a few weeks after that. There have been rumours of various sightings of him (one is on his page on this very wiki), but very few of these have been confirmed. Tienewman Tienewman somehow managed to procure the site after a prolonged silence from spdude. Although no one knows his whereabouts, Misty had managed to keep in contact with him, making sure he wasn't dead. He currently has no internet access, and only communicated with Misty through phonebooths and letters. The addresses on the letters change every time. Occasionally packages were sent through the mail, with gifts to help the site grow and get better. Roxasvsriku spent some of his time, when he wasn't flirting with lolis, tracking down Tienewman's location and had gotten close several times, but each time he almost had him, Tienewman moved somewhere else. Blaine Blaine is the exception to the pattern, but this may be because he was only the owner for a short period of time before being replaced by the staff as a whole. Reports have come in seeing him across Canada and the USA, wandering aimlessly down country roads. Karuta While technically KHV is owned by multiple people, Karuta once held the deed and title to the site. Though never the most active member, his activity has seen a decline in the year following his rise to power, with his last known post being an audio recording of Chris's discrimination against phoneposting. After no activity for nearly a year, he vanished off the site entirely, and the identity of the new owner has been kept a secret so as to avoid yet another repeat of this dreadful cycle. Theories There have been some ideas as to what is going on, and here are some of the most popular. Aliens Yes, yes, that's silly, but it's there, and it's possible. Maybe, for some reason, fan site owners (especially of KH-Vids) are incredibly interesting to the creatures of outer space. Kidnapped Some say they've been kidnapped, all by the same person, in an attempt to bring down the forum and strike fear into any who dare try to buy the site. If this is true, it may explain why Tienewman was constantly changing places, in order to outsmart his would-be captors. spdude is evil A sub-idea of the kidnapped theory, the person who thought up this fantasized that perhaps spdude was jealous of Deathspank's popularity, and took him out of the picture. Maybe he trapped him someplace, maybe he ended him for good, whatever it is, he's gone, and that's what matters. and once again, Tienewman was running for his life, keeping KHV alive and well, while trying to do the same for himself. A creepy stalker Another sub-theory, this one presumes that when spdude bought the site, he was taken hostage by some unknown person and then framed for everything as the kidnapper hacked his account and ruined everything. He then found Deathspank, and either Deathspank escaped, or he, too, was captured. Again, Tienewman managed to be on the run. (This is possibly because since he still contacted Misty, he couldn't have been taken.) It's all exactly how it looks Maybe, it's all just how it seems. Deathspank is a lying traitor who left the site to save his own life, spdude is the type of person to take something for the sole purpose of watching it burn, Tienewman is just extremely busy, and Karuta has a life (gasp!). The people who claim this is the truth are the ones who believe it's best to just accept and not dream over ridiculous possibilities. spdude never really existed There are even some people who say spdude was merely an alternate account for Deathspank, created as a test to see what the community would do when confronted with evil. This implies that Deathspank saw disaster coming, and wanted to prepare for it. But what? Deathspank is just an idea Since his account no longer exists, what if Deathspank is just an illusion created by someone to make them think things at one time were pleasant? What if there is somebody out there brainwashing the members of KH-Vids.net? What would the members do if they found out their entire history is wrong? That their whole life (or at least the KHV part) had been made up? Quotes "I kept trying to get in touch with spdude, but eventually gave up. Maybe he was kidnapped? I dunno, but it seems like the owner has left us. Huh, Deathspank left us, too, now that I think about it. And you don't hear from Tienewman everyday, either. Strange, do you think it's a coincidence?" -- Xaale "It seems weird, don't you think?, that the past two owners of KHV have both gone missing. And Tienewman is hardly on. Like, maybe he's on the run from some secret mafia or something, you know? And the other two were taken prisoner by them. Haha, or maybe even spdude was the kidnapper and he's after Tienewman right now, trying to, like, destroy the forum. It seemed like that's what he was trying to do when he owned the site, anyways." -- Riku-Sama's Shadow "All these people act like spdude's the bad guy here. For all we know, his account was hacked like Deathspank's was after he left. And this hacker guy tried to ruin kh vids. Seriously, give him some credit. He fixed a lot of bugs in the beginning. Then the nice spdude was gone, and his act completely changed. I think he was framed. Some jerk used his name to do awful things. Despicable." -- Princess ♥ "Theory: Spdude never existed and was merely an alternate account for Deathspank, testing his community to see what they would do in times of peril. Alternate: Deathspank is not a person, but an idea... Who is Death Spank? Maybe he's a person and an idea. Maybe." -- Anonymous Member Category:Owner